La Invocación del Caos
by Kanagamita99
Summary: Han pasado años desde la derrota de Z - Ona, los Signos han desaparecido dejando su legado atras, sin embargo, el mal sigue creciendo y han causadi estragos en el mundo. Pero un nuevo héroe llegará liderando a los nuevos Signos y salvará al mundo de este nuevo mal. CANCELADO. NO HABRA MAS CAPITULOS.
1. Chapter 1 Un Nuevo Héroe entra a Escena

Quiero especificar que la mayoría de las cartas mencionadas aquí son creadas por mí y no existen en la vida real, solo aquellas que no posean un * al final de su nombre significa que son reales.

* * *

**Advertencia Legal.**

Yugioh 5D's me pertenece, solo uso algunos nombres, elementos o cartas para fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Yure Yuku, tengo 17 años y vivo solo en la Ciudad de Satélite, me encantan los duelos, vivo solo debido a que cuando era niño, mi hermana mayor murió en un accidente, no obstante, poseo una habilidad única, puedo ver el espíritu de mi hermana, se que suena loco, pero es verdad, ella me ha ayudado durante mi travesía en el mundo de los duelos.

La situación del mundo no era la mejor, todo debido a esos Portadores Oscuros, ellos desean que el mundo sea llevado a su destrucción porque los humanos somos, según ellos, "Bolsas de Carne" que no merecemos vivir en terreno sagrado creado por les dioses, su poder es impresionante, sin embargo la Élite de Duelistas ya los tienen bajo control.

Capitulo 1. Un nuevo héroe entra a escena.

Ya estaba listo, me puse una camisa manga corta negra y una chaqueta blanca, unos Jeans negros y unos zapatos blancos, mi Disco de Duelo Estándar de color Verde Claro y lo más importante, la carta As de mi padre que siempre llevo colgada en el cuello como un amuleto de buena suerte, con todo eso listo me dirijo a Duel Works, allí podré hacer muy buenos duelos y además de eso podré impresionar más a mi hermana, espero que hayan buenos desafíos el día de hoy, tomo el autobús que se dirige hacia el centro de la Ciudad Neo Domino, fue un viaje muy tranquilo, sin embargo yo presentía que algo estaba raro, no sabía que era, pero había algo que no andaba bien. Al llegar, bajo del autobús y me encamino hacia mi destinación.

**Duel Works.**

Frente a mi estaba un gran edificio azul con los bordes amarillos, en la punta de este había una gran carta aunque no tenía dibujo ni nombre, tampoco estrellas ni ningún tipo de detalle, era de color naranja, como los monstruos de efecto, y frente a ella habían unas letras que deletreaban 'Duel Works' de forma ordenada.

Una vez adentro, me dirijo a la Sala de Desafíos Nv3, allí los duelos son mucho más difíciles, pero no tanto como los desafíos de Nv4 o 5, el nivel máximo es 7 y solo duelistas experimentados pueden hacer duelos allí, cuando entre vi que había mucha gente reunida viendo algo, estaba muy impresionados, pero yo no sabía que pasaba, puesto que no podía ver, aunque parecía que se estaba teniendo un duelo ahora mismo, al final escuché una gran explosión y me di cuenta de quién era la persona que hacia el duelo, me acerqué y justifique lo que estaba suponiendo, era Kira, ella es mi Sensei, tiene 24 años de edad y es bastante buena en los duelos, antes de que pudiera ver a mi hermana, ella me enseño todo lo que sabía de los duelos para honrar a mi difunta hermana, ella y Mina eran muy buenas amigas, por desgracia mi hermana paso a mejor vida.

Era una sala algo grande, en el medio de la sala había un gran campo de duelo, el techo era azul y las paredes amarillas, en las paredes había también pantallas para que la gente que no pudiera ver los duelos en vivo, los viera por estas, habían 3 en total y solo la del medio estaba encendida, en esta mostraba los PV de ambos jugadores, se supone que la de la izquierda muestra el campo y el numero de cartas en la mano de ambos, así como el numero de cartas del Deck y del Extra Deck, la otra muestra el duelo gracias a una cámara automática flotante que ve el duelo y da distintos ángulos.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella, estaba tirada en el suelo y muy malherida, aun así la gente miraba con orgullo al otro muchacho que estaba ahí, yo me arrodille y mire a mi Sensei.

- ¡Kira-Sensei! ¿Se encuentra bien? - Le pregunte muy preocupado mientras la agitaba de un lado a otro en el suelo a ver si reaccionaba, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y entre susurros me dijo algo.

- … Parece… Que es… Mejor de lo… Que pensé… -

- Por favor, Sensei no malgaste sus fuerzas en hablar, descanse, yo me encargaré de el - Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y preparaba mi Disco de duelo, en ese instante el chico volteo hacia mí, mientras la gente se quedo callada.

El chico tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos eran azules, el traía una camisa azul debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, su parte de abajo eran unos pantalones negros que llevaban una cadena de plata desde un bolsillo a otro, sus zapatos eran azules, el traía un Disco de Duelo Oscuro de color negro con detalles en azul celeste y al igual que yo traía una carta colgada en su cuello.

- ¿Tú eres? - Me pregunto con una voz algo siniestra, mientras que yo le respondí con otra pregunta.

- ¿Es necesario que te responda? -

- Si - Dijo con un tono cortante.

- Soy Yure Yuku - Respondí desafiante.

- No sabía que Mina Yuku tenía familia, lastima que ella era la última con habilidades en los duelos, hasta que murió - esto último lo dijo en un tono de burla, yo por otro lado ya quería lanzarme a golpearlo.

- Deja de burlarte de ella, era una gran duelista, y no dejaré que alguien como tu hable de ella de esa forma, ¡prepárate para el duelo! - Coloque mi Deck en mi Disco y lo comenzó a barajar muy rápido.

- ¡No permitiré que tu hables así de mí, te demostraré el poder de las cartas que tienen el poder supremo! - dijo con un tono de superioridad, y cuando estábamos listos comenzamos.

**- DUELO - **dijimos al unisonó.

**Yure PV: 4000**

**Silver PV: 4000 **

Al ser yo el retador tuve la oportunidad de comenzar, al sacar mis seis cartas ya tenía una estrategia planeada a la perfección, con mis cartas no temía nada, y tampoco era que iba a perder.

- ¡Draw! - Es lo que se dice al iniciar un duelo, tome la carta y ahora procedí a hacer mi jugada

- Invoco a mi Elemental Spirit - Kana* - un pequeño torbellino verde apareció y cuando se esparció, estaba una chica con vestido verde hasta sus rodillas y tenía una vara de madera con un cristal azul en la punta.

Elemental Spirit - Kana Viento / Nv3/ **ATK** 1300/ DEF 700

- Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno - en el suelo, detrás de mi monstruo, aparecieron dos cartas volteadas boca abajo, siendo estas las dos cartas que acabé de colocar.

Ahora le tocaba a él, ese sujeto que logro derrotar, con aparente facilidad, a mi maestra, sin embargo yo ganaría este duelo sin importar qué.

- ¡Draw! - El toma su carta con mucha violencia y la llevo a su mano.

- ¡Invoco a mi Frost Warrior*! - al colocar la carta, desde el suelo se levanto un gran pilar de hielo solido, este se comenzó a dividir hasta crear a un gran guerrero (o más bien golem) de hielo, en su mano derecha tenía un escudo y en la izquierda una lanza.

Frost Warrior Agua / Nv3/ **ATK** 800/ DEF 1800

- Ahora activo su habilidad, al ser invocado de modo normal puedo invocar desde mi mano a un monstruo nivel 3 con 'Frost'* en su nombre, invoco a Frost Sword* - al igual que con el anterior, se levanto un pilar un poco más pequeño y se dividió hasta formar una espada con un ojo en la empuñadura.

Frost Sword Tuner/ Agua/ Nv3/ **ATK **1200/ DEF 100

El en su primer turno ya poseía dos monstruos, y uno de esos dos era tuner, ya podía ver venir lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

- ¡Sincronizo a mi Frost Warrior Nv3 y a mi Frost Sword Nv3! - el Frost Warrior se hizo transparente mientras que Frost Sword se dividió en 3 aros verdes, luego Frost Warrior se introdujo entre estos y un rayo de luz lo ilumino.

- ¡Una sincronía de Nv6! - dije con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Frost Ninja! - cuando dijo esto, la luz se desvaneció, ahí estaba una especie de guerrero con una armadura negra, no se podía ver su rostro ya que el casco no lo permitía, poseía también una bufanda de color celeste y un pequeño sable cuyo filo era de color celeste y parecía congelado.

Frost Ninja Sincronía/ Agua/ Nv6/ **ATK **2100/ DEF 1200

- ¿Cual monstruo Sincronizado es ese? Jamás lo había visto.

- Heh, este es mi carta sincronía, el Frost Ninja, solo hay uno en su tipo y no puede ser duplicada, es una carta única - esto lo dijo con mucho orgullo, entonces se preparó para ordenar a su monstruo a atacarme.

- ¡Ataca a su monstruo! ¡Icy Slash! - el mando a su monstruo a atacarme, sin embargo no se percato de que yo tenía una sorpresa preparada para el.

- ¡Activo mi carta trampa, Sakuretsu Armor! ¡Cuando un monstruo oponente declara un ataque, es destruido! - dije mientras una de mis cartas boca abajo se levanto, era Sakuretsu Armor, sin embargo el ya tenía algo preparado para la ocasión.

- Activo el efecto de mi Frost Ninja, puedo negar y destruir una carta trampa que se active durante la Fase de Batalla, además, por cada carta destruida por este efecto esta carta gana 300 de ATK durante este turno -

El Ninja hizo un corte con su sable y destruyo mi carta, luego de eso salto a destruir a mi monstruo.

Frost Ninja ATK 2000 - 2300

El cortó a Kana, mi monstruo, con mucha fuerza y frialdad, como si no le importará lo que le estaba haciendo, pero el corte logro llegarme a mí y me quito unos buenos LP.

**Yure PV 4000 - 3000**

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me habías dicho que tú ibas a hacer valer el nombre de tu hermana? - dijo con un tono de superioridad.

_- ¿Q-Qué voy a hacer? Ese monstruo es muy poderoso... No podré ganar, es imposible - _pensaba en que iba a hacer, pero no tenía opciones, yo iba a rendirme, sin embargo una voz muy familiar me detuvo.

- ¿No me digas que estas pensando en rendirte? - era mi hermana mayor, Mina Yuku, ella tiene el cabello negro y los distintivos ojos verdes de la familia Yuku, traía una camiseta blanca larga a botones y una falda gris corta hasta sus rodillas, sus zapatos negros y un brazalete de la suerte en su brazo derecho.

- Pues sí, ese monstruo de allá es muy fuerte, no se que podré hacer contra el - le dije mientras ella volteo a ver al monstruo, pero se quedo tranquila y serena, sin asustarse giro para verme.

- Es un monstruo sincronía, pero no había visto ninguno como ese, sin embargo, tú tienes la llave para vencerlo, en tu mano esta la clave para el éxito, mírala y verás - una de las cartas de mi mano estaba brillando ligeramente, y entendí su estrategia rápidamente.

- Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno - dijo con una voz burlona, creyendo que no podría derrotar a su monstruo, sin embargo yo tenía el poder para vencerlo, pero por el miedo no lo había notado, ya estoy listo.

- ¡Draw! - tome la carta y comencé a ejecutar mi plan.

- Cuando un monstruo 'Elemental Spirit' esta en mi cementerio, yo puedo invocar de modo especial a mi Elemental Spirit - Daru* - en el suelo se abrió un agujero muy profundo, luego de el salió un hombre alto con los ojos vendados, traía un traje negro con los bordes purpura que terminaba abierto mostrando que traía un pantalón negro largo y unos zapatos negros, además de que en su mano izquierda tenía un sable en su vaina.

Elemental Spirit - Daru Oscuridad / Nv4/ ATK 1800/ **DEF** 1200

Yo estaba listo para vencerlo, y comencé a ejecutar mi brillante estrategia, no iba a titubear ya que sabía que mi hermana me estaba apoyando.

- Cuando un monstruo 'Elemental Spirit' es invocado de modo especial, puedo invocar de modo normal y sin sacrificios a mi Elemental Spirit - Dawn* - una rayo de luz cayo en el campo, y al desvanecerse una chica con alas de ángel, que portaba un vestido blanco que tapaba sus pies, pero se veía que traía unas sandalias marrones, además de que en su mano derecha poseía una espada.

Elemental Spirit - Dawn Luz / Nv6/ **ATK** 2400/ DEF 1900

- ¿En serio crees que algo tan débil como eso podrá derrotarme? ¡Tú no tienes futuro! - dijo el muchacho, con algo de miedo en su voz, parece que por fin entendió que no debió meterse con mi familia, entonces lo mire desafiante y le dije…

- Apenas… ¡Estoy comenzando! -

**Fin del Capitulo.**

* * *

Bueno, quiero repetirles que es mi primer fanfic, estoy abierto a consejos sobre como mejorarla y hacer mas placentera la lectura, aunque no puedo prometer que actualizare pronto, hare lo mejor que pueda.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es que Yure y el Fantasma hablan y nadie se da cuenta? La respuesta es que ellos hablan mentalmente, y cuando se encuentran en una conversación el tiempo no corre, es decir, como si de un flashback se tratara, el tiempo corre muy lento y nadie se da cuenta de que esta haciendo. Si preguntan de cómo el puede ver el fantasma de su hermana, eso se responderá más tarde.

Creo es todo, si tienen preguntan déjenlas en los reviews, la próxima vez que actualice tendré sus respuestas, pero no me vayan a fundir en preguntas, solo hagan las que ustedes crean convenientes.

* * *

**Terminología.**

Portadores Oscuros: estos son los malos de la historia, son personas que al obtener las cartas XYZ se volvieron locas y ahora quieren destruir las sincronías.

Sincronía Acelerada: se que la gente debe de saberse este termino, pero por si acaso, son las sincronías en las que se usa un Synchro Tuner y otro monstruo Synchro para invocar (ejemplos de esta sincronía son el Shoting Star Dragon y el Red Nova Dragon).

Disco de Duelo: es una especie de campo portátil que se puede llevar en el brazo en un bolso y sirve para hacer los duelos, tiene un sistema que permite mostrar ilusiones de los monstruos convocados y cartas colocadas.

Duel Works: un establecimiento de mi creación, allí se hacen retos de distintos niveles (del 1 al 7), siendo el Nv1 para niños y el Nv7 para los adultos o los experimentados.

Frost: es el arquetipo que usa el rival, es creado a mi imagen, se concentra en monstruos aguas basados en el hielo, estaba inspirado en el arquetipo 'Ice Barrier'.

Fase de Batalla: la fase en la que los monstruos pueden declarar un ataque.

Elemental Spirit: es el arquetipo que usa el héroe, fue creado por mi y jamás lo encontrarás en ningún lado, esta basado en el mazo de las adivinadoras del futuro.

PV: Puntos de Vida abreviado.

* * *

**Cartas.**

Como se habrán dado cuenta en este primer capitulo, casi todas las cartas que aparecen aquí son inventadas por mi, aunque también acepto creaciones de personas que me manden sus cartas por Mensaje Privado a mi cuenta.

Viento Elemental Spirit - Kana

Nv3

Lanzador de Conjuros/ Efecto

Cuando esta carta es invocada de modo especial desde el Deck, aumenta tus LP en 200 por cada carta 'Elemental Spirit' en el cementerio.

ATK 1300 DEF 800

Agua Frost Warrior

Nv3

Roca/ Efecto

Cuando esta carta es invocada de modo normal, puedes invocar de modo especial desde tu mano un monstruo 'Frost' de nivel 3.

ATK 800 DEF 2000

Agua Frost Sword

Nv3

Lanzador de Conjuros/ Efecto

Cuando esta carta hace daño de batalla a los PV del oponente, equipa esta carta a un monstruo 'Frost' que controles, el monstruo equipado puede atacar dos veces durante la misma Fase de Batalla.

ATK 1200 DEF 100

Agua Frost Ninja

Nv 6

Guerrero/ Sincronía/ Efecto

Si una carta trampa es activada durante la Fase de Batalla, se niega y se destruye, además, esta carta aumenta su ATK por cada carta destruida por este efecto en 300, hasta el final del turno en el que se activa este efecto.

ATK 2000 DEF 1200

Oscuridad Elemental Spirit - Daru

Nv4

Guerrero/ Efecto

Cuando hay un monstruo 'Elemental Spirit' en el cementerio, puedes invocar esta carta de modo especial desde tu mano, si haces esto, todos los monstruos 'Elemental Spirit' en el campo se vuelven de Nv4

ATK 1800 DEF 1200

Luz Elemental Spirit - Dawn

Nv6

Angel/ Efecto

Cuando un monstruo 'Elemental Spirit' es invocado de modo especial, puedes invocar esta carta de modo normal y sin sacrificios.

ATK 2900 DEF 1900


	2. Chapter 2 Una Sincronía Milagrosa (P1)

**En el capitulo anterior.**

Un chico de 17 años, llamado Yure Yuku, entra en un peligroso duelo luego de ver que su maestra había sido derrotada, el decide enfrentarlo para vengar a su maestra que había quedado malherida, sin embargo, todo sale mal cuando el oponente invoca a su monstruo sincronía y voltea la tabla de duelo a su favor.

Yure, al ver que su oponente poseía más poder de lo que imaginaba, decide intentar rendirse y perder el duelo, no obstante su hermana lo apoyo para que continuara, el ahora armado con una nueva estrategia intentará derrotar a su poderoso oponente, sin embargo, ¿Será suficiente para derrotarlo?

* * *

Yugioh 5ds no me pertenece, las mayoría de las cartas usadas aquí son de mi creación, aquellas que no tampoco me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 2. Una sincronía milagrosa. Parte 1.

Tenía a mis monstruos preparados para jugar mi máxima carta, la carta que me ha ayudado a completar tantos duelos con una victoria, pero primero tengo que prepararme para usarla, y para eso tengo un plan que de seguro funcionará…

- ¡Activo la habilidad de Daru, cuando es invocado de modo especial por su propio efecto, todos los monstruos 'Elemental Spirit' en el campo se vuelven de Nv4! - Daru saco su espada y la alzo hacia arriba y así un rayo negro cayo sobre mis monstruos y sobre mi campo haciendo que sus niveles se convirtieran en 4.

Elemental Spirit - Daru Nv4

Elemental Spirit - Dawn Nv6 - Nv4

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer, una sincronía sin tuner o una fusión? - dijo sorprendido, sin embargo yo me estaba preparando para usar una carta magia especial.

- No, es algo mucho mejor que eso… ¡Mira esto! - dije mientras mostraba una carta en mi mano, esta carta era…

- ¿E-Esa carta es? - dijo con un tono de miedo en su voz, al parecer ya conocía la carta.

- ¡Si, activo mi magia, Synchro Symphony*! ¡Sacrificando 2 o más monstruos en mi campo, puedo invocar desde el Extra Deck un monstruo de sincronía con igual nivel al del monstruo que sacrifique! -

E. Spirit - Daru Nv4 E. Spirit - Dawn Nv4

- ¡Ahora, invoco a mi Elemental Spirit - Auroboros*! - ambos monstruos se metieron en la carta y esta se convirtió en un rayo de luz cegador, luego cuando se desvaneció la luz, estaba un hombre con cuatro alas de ángel en su espalda, traía una armadura azul celeste y traía un collar con una cruz en el, en su mano derecha traía una espada que desprendía una extraña luz, y en su mano izquierda, un escudo de oro adornado con una gran cruz de plata en todo el centro del escudo, además traía una especie de falda blanca que le tapaba toda la parte de abajo.

Elemental Spirit - Auroboros Sincronía/ Luz/ Nv8/ **ATK** 3000/ DEF 2200

- ¡Es el monstruo As de Mina Yuku! - decía toda la sala al unisonó, y el chico, bueno el estaba muy asustado luego de ver que en realidad soy familia de Mina, es decir, ya lo sabía, sin embargo, tenía que demostrarlo.

- ¡Bien, ahora ataca a su monstruo! ¡Divine Jugdment! - Auroboros levanto su espada y se encendió en llamas abrasadoras, luego el voló hacia el cielo y bajo en picada hacia el monstruo.

- ¡N-No tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa, Frost Wall*!- el activo su carta, sin embargo esta no se levantaba en el campo, es decir no funcionaba, entonces el dijo - ¡¿Qué paso con mi carta?! ¡Se supone que tu monstruo debería detenerse! -

- Cuando Auroboros ataca, no puedes activar efectos de cartas Magia y Trampa en su contra - dije en un tono cortante, mientras Auroboros termino de destruir al monstruo del chico.

- ¡Aaaaaaagh! - gritaba de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que recibió el daño.

**Silver PV 4000 - 3300**

- Y eso no es todo, cuando Auroboros ataca, una vez por turno, descarto una carta 'Elemental Spirit' de mi mano al cementerio y esta carta puede atacar nuevamente durante la misma Fase de Batalla - dije triunfante, sin embargo, no sabía que lo que estaba haciendo desataría la estrategia de Silver.

- ¡Ataca de nuevo! ¡Divine Jugdment! -

**Silver PV 3300 - 300**

- E-Eso… Fue patético… - dijo Silver mientras se levantaba del suelo con mucha dificultad.

- Coloco una carta boca abajo y es todo -

Ahora, tan solo un turno más y todo se acababa, o eso creía yo… Debido a que en ese turno, conocería por primera vez a un…

- ¡Draw! - Silver, o así lo llamaban sus fans, robo su carta y la llevo a su mano.

- Ahora… Invoco a mi Frost Caller* - un pilar de hielo apareció, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás, de este salió un anciano con una gran túnica azul, y un sombrero gigantesco (como el de Raiden), que cubría su rostro, pero se podían ver dos ojos mirándome directamente, además su barba sobresalía.

Frost Caller Tuner/ Agua/ Nv2/ ATK 800/ **DEF **200

- … - Silver se quedo callado, pero había algo distinto en el, ya no parecía el mismo, ahora… Tenía un aura mucho más siniestra.

- ¿No seguirás? - pregunté con un poco de incredulidad.

- Activo su efecto, retiro del juego una carta 'Frost' del cementerio, y esta carta aumenta su nivel igual al nivel de monstruo sacrificado, retiro del juego a mi Frost Sword de Nv3 -

Frost Sword Nv3 - Frost Caller Nv2 - Nv5

_- ¿Hace que el nivel del monstruo suba, pero, para qué? A menos que… - _yo estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, no sabía que hacer.

- Ahora, activo su efecto, una vez por turno puedo invocar hasta dos monstruos 'Frost' con un nivel igual o menor al de esta carta, además, todas las cartas 'Frost' en el campo se vuelven del mismo nivel que el, invoco a mi Frost Warrior -

Frost Warrior Agua/ Nv3 - Nv5/ ATK 800/ **DEF **2000

- Ahora, prepárate, porque lo que viene no será muy bueno para ti… ¡Te demostraré el verdadero poder de las sincronías oscuras! -

- ¡¿Sincronías Oscuras?! -

- ¡Sincronizo a mi Frost Caller Nv5 y a mi Frost Warrior Nv5! - El Frost Caller se dividió en varias estrellas, sin embargo no formaron aros verdes sino que se metieron dentro del monstruo y este se hizo transparente, las estrellas luego salieron y ahora no era blancas, sino negras, estas soltaron unos truenos que se disparaban entre las estrellas.

- Q-Que rayos… Jamás había visto algo como esto… -

- Que la oscuridad triunfe sobre la luz, tráenos al primer discípulo de la destrucción… ¡Invocación Sincronizada Oscura! - al decir esto, las estrellas volvieron a entrar en el monstruo y este se convirtió en un monstruo distinto, sin embargo tenía un aura oscura que emanaba de el.

01: Black Wyvern Sincronía/ Oscuridad/ Nv10/ **ATK **2800/ DEF 2000

- ¿Qué te parece, asustado ahora? - dijo SIlver con un tono de malicia y a la vez burla en su voz, aunque no podía hablar, ese monstruo era impresionante, me había quedado sin palabras.

- Que no te asuste, ningún monstruo es invencible, ni siquiera los míos - voltee rápidamente, había olvidado que mi hermana estaba ahí, aunque ella decía esas cosas, en sus ojos tenía un miedo muy grande, ella no quería saber que pasaba si el ganaba este duelo.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar, por ahora ve a descansar hermana, materializarse por mucho tiempo debe de ser agotador para ti - le dije, ella se desvaneció y ahora quedaba yo para hacerle frente.

Sin embargo, note algo, Silver me miraba con ira, demasiada ira, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, nada se reflejaba en sus ojos, y lo vi, algo que me dejaría aterrorizado por un largo tiempo, detrás de el estaba parado un ser oscuro, sin piel, solo una masa negra con forma humanoide y tenía una garra en lugar de un brazo izquierdo, sus ojos eran amarillos y su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, y se me quedo mirando hasta que volteo hacia Silver y le dijo algo en un idioma que no podía comprender.

- Como ordene maestro - dijo Silver con una voz vacía, ya no era el mismo.

- ¡Activo el efecto de mi Black Wyvern, una vez por turno, esta carta puede destruir a un monstruo que fue invocado de manera especial, y su dueño pierde PV igual al ATK original del monstruo destruido! - el dragón de su boca lanzo una llama que acabo con mi monstruo, luego dijo.

- ¡Si, acaba con el, ese insolente que se burlo de mi! ¡Ve Black Wyvern! -

Ocurrió una gran explosión, y el creía que había ganado, sin embargo yo todavía seguía en pie.

- ¿Cómo puedes seguir allí? - dijo confundido.

- Mi carta trampa, Rising Shield*, cuando la activo, todo el daño que fuera a recibir por un efecto se convierte en 0 - yo seguía ahí, no obstante el no se sin haberme hecho sufrir un poco más…

- ¡Black Wyvern, atácalo directo! ¡Black Burst! - un rayo de color negro salió disparado de la boca del dragón y me dio muy fuerte, me lanzo hacia la pared que estaba detrás mío, y ahí me di cuenta, la sala era distinta, todo estaba más destruido, los colores de la sala ahora era negro y rojo, las pantallas solo mostraban la palabra 'Muerte' y lo más impactante de todo, estábamos solos, las personas que estaban allí antes, ahora no están, yo estaba muy asustado y además herido.

**Yure PV 3000 - 200**

- ¡Levántate, esto no ha acabado todavía! - dijo Silver para que continuara el duelo, aunque sonaba maligno y macabro, sin embargo yo apenas podía ver debido a que mis ojos estaban cubiertos de la sangre que salía de mi cabeza.

- Coloco una carta y termino, a menos de que ya no puedas más -

Yo en realidad no podía más, era mi fin, ese dragón era invencible y nada de lo que pudiera hacer para derrotarlo funcionaría, debido a que quizás la carta lo evite, y luego me atacaría y así acabaría conmigo.

- Y-Yo me- una voz me grito, y no me dejo terminar.

- ¡No!… Te rindas… Yure, se que puedes hacerlo… ¡confío en ti!… - Kira uso sus ultimas fuerzas para darme aliento y que pudiera continuar, aunque yo seguía sin tener esperanzas cuando de pronto una carta comenzó a brillar, la carta que traía colgada, la carta As de mi padre.

- ¿Qué es eso que esta brillando? - dijo Silver sin importarle lo que pasaba.

_- La carta de papá esta brillando, esto significa que llego el momento… -_

**Flashback.**

Yo tenía 10 años, apenas estaba entrando en el mundo de los duelos, estaba parado en la puerta y estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas muy lentamente, dejando ver un hermoso crepúsculo, sin embargo eso no es lo que yo quiero recordar, mi padre estaba por irse de viaje a la Ciudad Domino.

_- Papá ¿Volverás? - _dije muy preocupado, puesto que me quedaría solo en casa hasta que mi hermana llegara.

_- Si, volveré, pero después de un tiempo, tendrás que esperar a que tu hermana llegue, seguro que mañana ya estará aquí - _me respondió mi papá.

Yo estaba muy triste, no deseaba quedarme solo. Desde que Mamá murió, todo es distinto, ahora mi papá es más serio, sin embargo siempre le sonríe a sus seres queridos, pero no lo quería ver lejos, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a Mamá.

_- Papá, no te vayas… Quédate… - _dije con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando el se acerco y me dijo…

_- Siempre debes recordar que no estas solo, tus cartas te escuchan y te entienden y siempre estarán a tu lado, cuando seas mayor lo entenderá... Sabes… Toma esto - _dijo sacando una carta de su deck.

_- ¡¿P-Pero esta es tu carta favorita?! - _dije sorprendido mientras veía la carta entre mis manos, el solo me alboroto el cabello, yo estaba feliz y a la vez triste, sin embargo el seguía sonriendo, el nunca dejaba de sonreír, no importaba que ocurriera el siempre salía con una sonrisa.

_- Algún día el mundo necesitara un nuevo campeón, y cuando ese día llegue tendrás que usar esa carta, no obstante, solo hasta que estés listo podrás usarla, no funcionara hasta que te acepte como su nuevo dueño… Ya verás, cuando llegue ese día la carta brillara con intensidad y entonces, solo entonces, podrás invocarla y usar su poder - _las palabras de mi padre me calmaron, mientras yo lo veía irse.

**Fin del Flashback.**

El poder humano puede hacer cosas impresionantes, pero cuando se combina con un arduo trabajo y la esperanza de crecer, te haces más fuerte, eso es lo que yo aprendí y no dejaré de luchar hasta que ya no pueda más… ¡Ese es mi camino!

- ¿Qué no harás nada? ¡Entonces ríndete de una vez! - me grito Silver, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Si lo haré, te derrotaré, porque nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera tu endemoniada carta podrá contra el poder de la luz - dije mientras me limpiaba la sangre que tenía en frente del ojo, lo que me permitió ver con claridad.

- Eso quiero verlo, espero que tengas buenas habilidades, porque tan solo te queda un turno y más te vale aprovecharlo - dijo cediéndome el turno.

- El poder de mi carta más poderosa te abrirá los ojos, verás el verdadero poder de las cartas… ¡Preparate Silver! ¡Porque yo te derrotare! -

Aquí vamos, es hora de demostrar el poder de las cartas de la familia Yuku, mi madre, mi hermana y mi padre, ellos estarán orgullosos al ver lo que estoy por hacer… Tan solo esperen y verán, lo que Yure Yuku es capaz de hacer.

- ¡Draw! -

**Fin del Capitulo.**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capitulo, se que no son muy extensos, pero es que se me hace muy difícil hacer los duelos, entonces… Bueno, creo que me perdí a mi mismo mientras decía esto, bueno lo principal es que cuando acabe el siguiente capitulo, trataré de que los capítulos no sean por partes, este es así porque es el primero y quiero tratar de crear suspenso.

Por cierto, quizás hayan notado que cuando presento a los monstruos, coloco la palabra ATK o DEF en negrilla, eso es porque eso indica en que posición se juega el monstruo, me pareció más fácil así que tener que hacer que ellos lo digan.

En el capitulo anterior cometí un pequeño error, en el monstruo "Elemental Spirit - Dawn", le coloque ANGEL en lugar de HADA, Nanashi, gracias por avisarme de ese error, espero que continúes leyendo mi historia, igual tu Kotori, aprecio mucho sus reviews, e invito a todos los que lean esta historia a dejar sus reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

**Cartas.**

Luz Elemental Spirit - Auroboros

Nv8

Hada/ Sincronía/ Efecto

1 Monstruo 'Element Spirit' Tuner + 1 o más Monstruos No-Tuner

Una vez por turno, descartando una carta 'Element Spirit' de tu mano al cementerio, esta carta puede atacar dos veces durante la misma Fase de Batalla, además cuando esta carta ataca no se pueden activar cartas en respuesta, si esta carta boca arriba en el campo es destruida y mandada al cementerio, puedes convocar desde tu deck un monstruo 'Element Spirit' Tuner.

ATK 3000 DEF 2200

Agua Frost Caller

Nv3

Lanzador de Conjuros/ Efecto

Cuando invocas de modo normal esta carta, retira del juego un monstruo 'Frost' en tu cementerio, esta carta aumenta su nivel igual al nivel del monstruo retirado. Una vez por turno, puedes invocar desde tu cementerio hasta dos monstruos 'Frost' con un nivel igual o menor al de esta carta.

ATK 800 DEF 200

Agua Frost Warrior

Nv3

Roca/ Efecto

Cuando esta carta es invocada de modo normal, puedes invocar de modo especial desde tu mano un monstruo 'Frost' de nivel 3.

ATK 800 DEF 2000

Trampa Frost Wall

SI un monstruo 'Frost' fuera a ser destruido en batalla, se niega la destrucción y puedes invocar desde tu mano un monstruo con un ATK mayor o igual al daño recibido.

Oscuridad Black Wyvern

Rng5

Dragón/ Efecto

Una vez por turno, retirando un material XYZ de esta carta, puedes destruir un monstruo de tu adversario e infligir daño a sus PV igual al ATK original del monstruo destruido, si esta carta se queda sin Materiales XYZ, no puede atacar. Si tienes menos de 500 PV esta carta puede atacar directo a tu adversario.

ATK 2800 DEF 2000

Trampa Rising Shield

Cuando fueras a recibir daño por un efecto, todo el daño que recibas se vuelve 0.


End file.
